1,000 Cranes under a Flame Tree
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: It didn't occur to Kururugi Suzaku that going to a festival in Kyoto Village to satisfy his curiosity would lead him to discover things unexpected: a man shrouded in mystery, haunting dreams & love. 'I will wait for you... because I love you' AU SuzaLulu
1. AIR

Hi, hi. This is Aquamarine Crystalline or Rine-Line for short.

This is a SuzaLulu story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot; but it was so long that it had to be cut up into chapters.

**Fandom: **Code Geass

**Type: **Alternate Universe (AU)

**Genre: **Romance/Supernatural/Drama

**Pairing: **Mainly SuzakuxLelouch, a bit of implied SuzakuxEuphie and LelouchxEuphie, GinoxKallen

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, some fluffy and cheesy scenes, a little OOC-ness

This story's concept came out of a dream I had about Lelouch and Suzaku, in king and knight garments respectively, under a tree, looking serene. I couldn't forget that, and then developed the idea into this fanfic.

Since this is my first fanfic for the Code Geass fandom, you might be a bit surprised at the writing style so I'm warning you ahead. The tone is heavy and it's very symbolic; you'll find layers of meaning beneath the paragraphs and simple actions. Truthfully, I don't usually write like this but for some reason, my mind processes the words and the story's flow ahead when I write, like it comes naturally.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and maybe, be touched by it. I got teary when I thought up the plot, actually.

Disclaimer: I only own DVDs of Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch and its sequel R2, and a cellular phone strap that has Britannia's insignia as a dangling charm. All rights go to Sunrise and CLAMP.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**1,000 Cranes under a Flame Tree**

**By Aquamarine Crystalline**

**~0~0~0~**

"_No matter how long... I'll wait for you... because I love you. I'll wait for you... because I want to hear you say that you love me too... That is my wish."_

**~0~0~0~**

**FIRST FLIGHT: A.I.R. (Acquaintances, Illusions and Rain)**

Pleasant weather accompanied weary travellers who were trekking the road towards the distant Kyoto Village. Most were riding on carriages or horses and only a few were walking. It is noticeable that there are many of them travelling at the same time, mostly in groups though some went by themselves. This is because there was going to be a grand festival that will be held in the village in two weeks time. Not wanting to miss out on it, many had set off for their destination early so that they can get the best rooms in the inn, socialize with the villagers or meet up with acquaintances.

However, there was one particular man hooded and cloaked in grey and walking by himself whose purpose was not any of those three. Well, part of the reason was to see the festival as well but it wasn't his main goal. Rather, it was a very mysterious and odd one.

His name--- Kururugi Suzaku.

* * *

Suzaku took a deep breath as his feet carried him on the path to Kyoto. The hood of his travelling cloak concealed his appearance that all could be seen of him was a slight part of his face and his brown boots that were looking worn out. He had been walking for hours already and he still had not paused for a rest. He did not have the luxury of owning a carriage so he had to go by foot. But then he was a physically fit and strong man so this was not really a problem for him. Other than the fact that everyone else was ahead of him and not tired at all, that is.

He looks out on the path ahead of him. It was late afternoon already and the sun was no longer so high up in the sky. However, it was still light out and the town was only a few miles away anyway. The thought of the comfort of a warm bed and delicious food awaiting him strengthened his resolve to continue onward.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew, sweeping up the dust of the road. The gale managed to knock the chestnut-haired man's hood off his head while the cape billowed at its mercy. Shielding his eyes from the dirt being flown away, he stopped walking as he waited for the windy turmoil to end.

Once he felt it was over, he slowly removed his right arm that was protecting his eyes. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. To his surprise, however, a certain something in the middle of the road right in front of him that wasn't there before caught his attention.

'_A crane...?'_

It was indeed, a small, white paper crane.

'_Quite an odd place for one, though. Why would it be here? And it wasn't here a while ago too..." _Curious, he bent over to pick it up. It was a simple origami creation. Whoever made this, Suzaku deduced, was not an expert but obviously one who made cranes often. The folds were not perfect but they weren't mediocre either. He noticed a few details not found on common paper cranes though. The wings were slightly different, as they were a bit wider, while the tail had small slits created by light tearing that reminded Suzaku of one particular bird his father told him about when he was young.

A flash of movement on the banks of the river to his right did not go unnoticed by the emerald-eyed man and this effectively distracted him from his train of thought. All thoughts of hurrying to Kyoto vanished from his mind. A frown began to form on his face as he strode over to where he saw that suspicious motion: a towering tree with medium thick trunk, spread-out fern-like leaves and---he noted with a strange tingle in his heart--- orange-red flowers.

A flame tree.

As Suzaku got nearer the tree, he noticed that it was the only one of its kind around the area. All the others were either sakura trees, mahoganies or fruit trees. Its vivid scarlet flowers made it stand out among the other plants, the reddish glow emanating an aura of dynamism. It was also not clustered with other tall plants besides a few weeds nor squished in between other trees and there was a considerable amount of open space around it. It was almost like it was the king of the trees with the way it flaunted its lively crimson blossoms as it stood alone on the bank that was on the side of the road while the other trees were planted on the opposite side of the river.

'_But... That's lonely, isn't it...?'_

This time, Suzaku heard the sound of whomever or whatever he was looking for. It was the resonance of flesh making contact with the grassy field. A rustle. He dropped his bag on the grass and slowly turned his head to the direction where it came from--- behind the flame tree.

Perhaps the hiding figure sensed that he noticed because slightly panicked footsteps were heard afterward. With unusually fast reflexes, Suzaku managed to grab a pale hand in a firm grip, effectively capturing _whoever _it was. Definitely a human.

And this time, Suzaku's world stopped. He was staring into a complete stranger but why did he have this odd feeling coursing through his veins? It was as if something clicked inside the deepest recesses of his mind. He couldn't comprehend nor explain it. All he could understand was that the feeling of the man's skin making contact with his... wasn't so foreign. Somehow.

Slowly, he lifted his head a little to have an overview of the man in front of him. He was around Suzaku's height and age. Suzaku took note of his features: unnaturally pale white skin, short and silky black hair and hauntingly stunning purple eyes. There was a strange twinkle of a mixture of surprise, realization, relief and happiness in those amethyst orbs, Suzaku thought. It made the brown-haired man feel like this stranger was waiting for him or something...

Who was he?

The travelling man decided to come back from his dream land so that he can voice out his question. However, that act also made him realize that he was still clutching the man's hand tightly earning a wince. With a slight tinge on his cheeks, he let go. For a second, there was a flash of disappointment in the amethyst eyes that disappeared just as quickly. Rather, he just frowned slightly, which of course, was spotted by Suzaku.

Suzaku had to admit, the man in front of him was so... breathtakingly beautiful. In an inexplicable way. He was dressed in regal white robes that accentuated how unhealthily thin and pale he was. It was the vision of an enigmatic angel. His eyes and hair portrayed darkness so alluring and deep, which were in deep contrast to his fair complexion and equally white garments. Well, he wasn't exactly an angel as he has no feathery wings flapping behind him but still, he was a mystery to Suzaku because what attracted Suzaku to him were the rule-benders of the standard depiction of a seraph: those pair of deep pools of lilac and dusk-swept locks. If staring and being awed at them was a sin, Suzaku would have gone to hell and back and be eternally damned.

That description made the emerald-eyed man even more curious of the man standing in front of him.

"Who... are you?"

Heavy tension erupted in the air. The man's frown, if possible, deepened. The distress in his eyes returned, this time much more obvious than before. His response to Suzaku's query was to remain silent and lean back on the tree, closing his eyes, which bordered on contemplating if he should answer Suzaku or not, or if he really didn't want to give a reply to that seemingly simple question.

Now this bothered Suzaku. What was wrong with him asking that? After all, he had just met the man. Isn't it normal for him to ask for a name? For some reason, the ebony-haired man's retort to his question stabbed Suzaku's heart.

"Is it because I gripped your hand too tightly before? It was not my intention to hurt you."

Much to Suzaku's relief, this time, he received an answer. With half-lidded eyes, the man leaning on the majestic tree shook his head.

"So... Can you answer my first question, then?" Suzaku asked again, though this round he was much more at ease.

Once again, he shook his head.

"Why?"

There was no answer.

Suzaku looked worriedly as the silence lingered. Why won't this man answer his questions? Better yet, tell him anything? Not even a single sentence or a word of acknowledgment. Why was he just answering with gestures...

Wait.

Brilliant green eyes widened with shock and realization. Could it be... He felt it a bit rude to be asking this question but he had to confirm his fears.

"Are you... Are you mute?"

This time, the amethyst-eyed man looked at him fully, penetrating his full entity with a stare so piercing. His nod was all it took for Suzaku's suspicion to be proven true. But... What were at the odds of finding a mute yet stunning man garbed in royal white clothes under a flame tree on a road to village in the deep mountains? Suzaku didn't know whether he should blame his karma or thank his luck, really.

"I sincerely apologize, both for holding you harshly and asking you insensitive questions," Suzaku said as he bowed, slightly flushed from embarrassment, probably.

Surprise flitted across the voiceless man's face at the sight of Suzaku bowing his head and asking for forgiveness. Obviously, it was not an action he expected. But rather than anger, what settled on his face was a smile. A pure smile of happiness.

When Suzaku raised his head, he was not prepared at the sight of the mute man with a gentle smile that seemed to say, '_It's all right.'_ If he had doubts before that this guy was an angel, they were banished forever to nothingness.

But... Did that mean that Suzaku wasn't talking to a human but an actual angel? Perhaps the heat had gotten to him and he was just hallucinating? Or maybe he has gone to heaven already? But when he gripped the other's hand, it felt so... wonderful... No, he mentally shook his head. It was _real_.

This time, he shook his head for real, willing away those distracting thoughts and trying to focus back on the situation at hand, only to find out that he had not been the only one distracted and thinking deeply. He followed the other's line of vision, wondering what he was gazing at.

Purple eyes were staring, focused on Suzaku's left hand. Or rather, the white paper crane nestled securely in there.

Suzaku couldn't help smiling. In all his curiosity to find out where the paper crane came from and then meeting the still nameless man under the flame tree, he had actually _forgotten _that the said object that started all this was still in his hand. Why had he not let it go, Suzaku didn't know.

Smile still intact, Suzaku held it out for the other man to see. "Were you the one who made this?"

His gaze remained intact on the origami before meeting with Suzaku's; then he nodded before taking it from Suzaku's outstretched palm. A small but grateful smile graced his face, to which Suzaku felt a blush rise on his own. He couldn't understand how such a simple smile of sincerity could make his heart flutter but it did, and he couldn't deny it.

He just distracted himself by watching as the amethyst-eyed man let the paper crane fly in the wind, as if sending a wish for the wind to deliver.

* * *

With a sigh, Suzaku plopped himself on the bed in the room he rented in the Knight Inn of Kyoto Village. The worker manning the counter and drink bar was a young, tall, blonde man named Gino Weinberg. He was a jolly and friendly guy in Suzaku's opinion because the guy seemed to be more interested in telling stories and having a drink than doing his duties as bartender and accountant. He was chatting animatedly with the customers that it took a good twenty minutes before he was able to take out the key for Suzaku's room on the shelf. In the end, another worker named Kallen Kouzuki had to kick him in the back with annoyance in her cerulean eyes to get him working, as if it was normal to be booting your comrade at work. With a yelp, Gino handed out the key to a waiting Suzaku while apologizing for the delay. Unfortunately, that meant Gino's attention was now focused on him and the blonde started asking him questions (with an arm casually draped over the brown-haired man's shoulder) and just plain talking about the upcoming festival. And the key was still dangling from Gino's hand, with him occasionally twirling it. Suzaku was saved by Kallen again; the fiery redhead scored a strike kicking Gino's crown jewels.

All in all, it took him an hour just to get his key.

He was so tired from his journey. Rest and sleep were on his priority list now. But they were evading him, all because of thoughts of a certain black-haired man. Suzaku closed his eyes, recalling what happened earlier...

0-0-0

_The amethyst-eyed man now sat down on the ground, leaning against the tree. Silence descended between the two as the wind blew, rattling the branches of the trees in the area and spreading the fragrance of the colourful flowers of the trees all around. Fallen leaves joined the wind's dance, flying high up in the air._

"_So..." Suzaku began talking, trying to make some conversation once the breeze died, "do you live in Kyoto?"_

_A shaking of the head was his answer._

_Suzaku paid no attention to the slight awkwardness of being the only one talking. What was there to feel discomfited at? He was talking to a man who cannot speak yet still responding to his questions even by gestures so it was perfectly natural that his voice was the only one being heard. This made him wonder if the man had been mute since birth or if something happened that made him unable to speak and if he did, what did his voice sound like? Was it as deep and alluring as he was? Still, even voiceless, Suzaku found himself somehow attracted to the man._

_Flushing a little, he shook his head. What was he thinking?_

"_Where do you live then?"_

_The question was left unanswered as the one who should be replying was busying himself with a twig of the tree that snapped off that he picked up. It seemed he had no inclination to answer in the first place. This made Suzaku want to backtrack and really wish that the man could talk._

"_If it is a private matter, then it's fine if you don't want to answer. But if you have no place to go, then maybe you would like to come with me to the town?"_

_The man shook his head again but there was a small smile on his lips. 'I'll be fine. There's no need to worry over me.'_

_Suzaku nodded to show he understood before looking up. It was nearing sunset and if he didn't go now it would be night by the time he arrived at the village. His companion seemed to have sensed what he was thinking because he stood up and dusted his clothes a little. Catching Suzaku's attention, he flashed the other a grateful smile before closing his eyes. Then he started to walk away._

"_Wait!" Suzaku blurted out before he could stop himself though this time he did not hold the other's hand because the tree branch from before was still there and he had better self-control this time. "Won't you tell me your name at least?"_

_To Suzaku, it felt like an eternity before the man slowly turned back to face him with a sly and knowing smirk. He raised a forefinger to his lips. 'I'm not telling,' Suzaku could almost hear him say playfully in a teasing tone he imagined the other had if he could speak. Suzaku was left dumbstruck as the man took advantage of this situation to leave, going behind the tree._

_Snapping out of his stupor, Suzaku walked in the direction the other trekked, hoping to at least catch his trail. But to his surprise, he was gone without a trace. It was as if he had gone with the wind, Suzaku wondered. Maybe he really was an angel? Perhaps even a ghost._

_The thought sent shivers up Suzaku's spine but he ignored it, opting to go back and pick up the bag he had dropped on the ground, slightly disappointed both from the man disappearing without a trace and him not getting the man's name after all. But as he turned to leave with a heavy heart, his emerald eyes caught the sight of something not there before._

_For there on the ground near the base of the tree where there was no grass growing, a name was written, most presumably with a stick, with the soft land as the scroll, with cursive and distinctive handwriting._

'_Lelouch'_

0-0-0

"Lelouch..." Suzaku repeated in a soft voice, feeling the roll of the name on his tongue. He had to admit, it was not a common name, most especially around the area. In fact, he had not heard of it before but there was that strange feeling in him again when he uttered the name. However, the name had an air of sophistication and royalty, which, Suzaku mused, seemed to fit the man perfectly. His majestic garments and kingly aura only supported Suzaku's claim. But that didn't mean Suzaku didn't like it. In fact, it had a beautiful ring to it. It didn't sound so foreign to his vocal chords.

The act of putting a forefinger to his lips as if to hush him, Suzaku realized, was not because Lelouch wasn't planning on giving his name but rather, he was telling Suzaku not to say his name to anyone.

'_It's a secret between us.'_

Funny, Suzaku thought with an amused smile, he had only met Lelouch a few hours ago but he was able to understand him even if the latter could not speak. Since when did he become a little bit better at reading gestures and facial expressions?

Maybe it was during the time his eyes were blessed with the sight of the beauty Lelouch possessed?

He adjusted his position on the bed so that his head was now resting on the pillow. His thoughts were directed to the paper crane this time. He had to admit; it was very weird, like it was almost not a crane at all. But rather... Something else entirely. As sleep began overpowering his eyelids, he barely managed to wonder why Lelouch was under the flame tree in the first place.

* * *

_Suzaku was in a meadow. However, there were quite a few trees dotted around the area. It was a windy day and the leaves of the trees and the grass kept swaying to the flow. There were flower patches everywhere: dainty white daisies, bright yellow sunflowers, delicate unstained lilies and sturdy wildflowers. There was a mountain that loomed over the far north._

_It was the picture of paradise._

_A neighing brought to his attention that he was riding on a horse. But why did it feel like he was not the one steering the steed? Truthfully, he felt as if he was in somebody else's body, and he was seeing, hearing and feeling everything through the eyes and body of another. But if that was so, then why could he himself feel the chilly slap of the wind? Why could he hear the twitter of birds? It felt too real to be a fantasy._

_However, his body was moving on its own as if someone else was controlling it. Yes, he could feel and see but his movements were like governed by some unknown force. He felt himself go down from the horse's saddle and land on the ground, grass rustling from the contact of boots to the wild plants. Up ahead was a tree so familiar to him._

_A flame tree._

_Wait! There was someone there. Who...? Before he could even finish his query, his feet moved automatically, taking him closer to that person. A smile unconsciously makes its way to his lips. I'm wearing a cape, Suzaku mused, because he heard it swishing at the wind's mercy. Finally, he stopped, a few feet from the person underneath the tree. He had his back turned to Suzaku but he seemed familiar in the brown-haired man's eyes. Another horse was tethered to the tree trunk, chewing on the grass. _

"_Your Majesty." The words slipped out of Suzaku's mouth smoothly. That's my voice, Suzaku thought. But I didn't say that. Then who did...? Why is my mouth moving by itself...?_

"_Suzaku." The man said, not even turning back to look. Wait, how did he know my name? Suzaku mentally panicked. Yet his body didn't become frantic; it was responding normally. And the silky voice that uttered his name made Suzaku's heart skip a beat. It was deep and laced with confidence and pride yet at the same time, it was not devoid of emotion. It was like music to his ears; so melodic but powerful._

"_Are you making cranes again?" There was a sort of teasing tone in his own voice._

_The man sitting under the tree retorted, "And who was it that showed me and taught me how?"_

"_Then it is my fault that His Majesty is here making paper cranes instead of managing the affairs of the kingdom?"Suzaku's own questioning eyebrow rose._

"_That much is obvious."A haughty reply._

"_Is teaching my King a pastime something bad? If all He ever does is pour over documents all day long or command his troops into battle, He is bound to gain wrinkles soon."A pout replaced his smile but it was leaning more to the teasing side. _

"_Not really... And Suzaku, why are you using my titles again? I told you, calling me by my name when we are alone is fine." Then he added in a softer voice, "No one even calls me by my name anymore after all..." Though he could not see, Suzaku knew the man was frowning. He felt a pang on his chest when he noted the melancholic pitch in the other man's voice._

_He smiled. "All right then." 'I'll do anything for you, even if it meant I have to give up my life... That is what I vowed, did I not?' Suzaku's own voice echoed in his head._

_The man's frown turned into a smile as he turned to face Suzaku. The name escaped Suzaku's lips laced with happiness, care and... What is this feathery feeling in his chest, making him revel in pure bliss and float in heaven?_

"_Lelouch."_

* * *

The next day, Suzaku woke up early. Or rather, his sleep was disturbed by an energized rapping on his door and an equally enthusiastic shout of "Good morning!" that he knew only belonged to a certain blonde bartender. Fortunately or unfortunately, Suzaku can't tell, there was a thump and Gino gave off a shout of pain before there were sounds of him being dragged away. One could only guess the cause and the chestnut-haired man had a sneaking suspicion what happened beyond the door of his room.

He ran a hand amidst his unruly strands of hair. There was no use going back to sleep, though his dream was a bit worrisome. Beams of sunlight were already starting to penetrate his window, spilling past the curtains and brightening up his room. Yawning, he got up, disentangling himself from the wrinkled sheets. He took a quick bath to refresh himself before going downstairs for breakfast. The Knight Inn not only had a bar on the ground floor but also a restaurant so he could eat there. He put on a blue long-sleeved vest and white pants and black boots.

He went downstairs (his room was on the second floor). Gino was already manning the counter with a smile, but there were traces of pain and a twitch behind it. Suzaku had to admit, Kallen was good at kicking sense into others. Literally.

"Ah, Suzaku!" Gino shouted and waved into his direction. Suzaku twitched a little. They've only met yesterday and Gino was acting like they were best friends for years. Where does that guy get his ideas from? "What will you have?"

"Coffee, please."

"Coming right up!"

As Gino went away to brew the coffee, Suzaku took the opportunity to look around the place. It wasn't a super luxurious inn but it wasn't some creaky, falling-apart building either. The floors were wooden but the yellowish-white walls were cemented. Simple chandeliers hung from the ceiling and lighted up the place though they weren't turned on now since it was morning anyway. The lighting of the place came from the sunlight entering through the open windows instead.

There weren't that many people in the restaurant. Perhaps it really was still very early in the morning, Suzaku noted. There was an old couple eating toast and coffee, a man in his mid-thirties munching on an omelette and an old man around 50 years old reading the morning newspaper.

"Here's your coffee, buddy," Gino's cheery voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Since when were they buddies? Suzaku thought incredulously. But then the chocolate-haired man decided that early morning wasn't a good time to be arguing for a lost cause. He had no energy anyways. So he just took the cup with a grateful smile.

When he had drained his cup, he paid the bill and went out, intending to check out the town while Gino sulked for the loss of company.

Once he stepped out of the door, Suzaku had to shield his eyes for the sunlight was shining higher up in the sky now, reigning over the townspeople who were enthusiastically preparing for the festival. There were also the visitors who marvelled at the natural beauty and feel-at-home atmosphere of Kyoto. However, the festival that would be held in two weeks only made the town livelier.

Suzaku himself was not that knowledgeable about the upcoming festival. From what he heard from his cousin Sumeragi Kaguya back in their hometown, it was a special festival- one that was held only every 50 years in Kyoto. Many people from all over flock to the town because of it. It was called the Chigiri no Tsuru Festival. People all over the town would make one crane of their own and send it to the skies together. The festival lasted a week, and that ritual was done at the end of the week. But that was all he knew of it.

He began walking through the streets, checking out the half-done decorations and stalls. But his mind was on its own world as he thought things over in his head. Truth be told, when he first heard about the festival from Kaguya, he had this strange urge to go and check it out for himself. There was a nagging feeling both in his heart and mind. When he told his cousin that he was going there, he only received a giggle and a good luck from her, much to his bewilderment.

But then, as they say, thinking deeply and walking never go hand in hand. And so it went that Suzaku, in his absentmindedness, found himself colliding head on with someone else, making him land ungracefully on the ground.

'_Ouch...'_ he screamed in his mind as he clutched his head, bowing, eyes closed from the pain. He vaguely heard a whimper of ache from in front of him before a beautiful and ladylike but worried voice drifted into his ears.

"Um... I'm really sorry. Are you all right?"

Suzaku opened his eyes and raised his head a little but even so, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was a girl, probably around his age. She had long flowing hair that was of a soft shade of pink. There were separate twirls of her hair and parts of her pink locks were tied in a bun that resembled roses that accentuated her youthful beauty. She had amethyst eyes that immediately reminded Suzaku of a certain man with similar eye color but hers were leaning more to the blue side. Honesty and innocence shone so brightly in them.

Suzaku must have been gaping at her for so long, because worry became more evident in her face as well as confusion. "Are you all right?"

Immediately, he snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly. "N-no, it's my fault for not looking where I was going. I-I'm just fine; there is no need to worry. Sorry." He stretched out his hand, intending to help her stand up. However, it seemed she had the same idea so it ended up with both of them stretching out their hands to each other, their fingertips barely brushing.

Suzaku blushed.

She laughed.

The pink-haired girl stood up by herself, dusting off her white and purple dress. Suzaku did the same, now facing her properly. Perhaps that now she was able to see his face better, shock mixed with relief overcame her as she stared at him with widened eyes, mouth slightly open from amazement.

"It can't be... A-are you... Suzaku?"

The man in question only blinked from confusion. "Yes... How did you know my name?"

Panicking as if she made a mistake (to which Suzaku raised an inquiring eyebrow), she quickly said, "Uh... N-no, I, um... just overheard Gino Weinberg calling you by that in the inn... so um... Anyway!" She grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him from retorting that he hadn't seen her in the inn yesterday or this morning, more so never before so how did she know, and started running of in a direction he hadn't intended to go to.

"Wait!" He dug his heels on the ground to stop her pull. It was effective, as she let him go. "Where are we going?"

She beamed. "I'll show you around the town. It's a must and I really do want to. Please?"

"Um... okay..." he said, not being able to resist her eyes. "May I know your name?"

The girl raised a finger to her lips, like she was pondering. The way she did it eerily reminded Suzaku of Lelouch again. _'Why am I thinking about him now?'_

"Euphie."

She smiled.

"Call me Euphie. That is my name, Suzaku."

* * *

Suzaku had a feeling that Euphie isn't her real name but he still enjoyed her company nonetheless. She enthusiastically pointed to him the streamers and decorations hung on the houses and the streets, never tiring of explaining.

"And that is the stall where they sell flowers. Oh and that one is where you can buy very sweet candy. It's quite popular with the kids. And that's..."

"Euphie, can you please slow down? I can't keep up with you," Suzaku said sheepishly.

She blinked her cerulean eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry. It's probably the excitement getting to me. This is a festival only held every 50 years after all..." She trailed off with an unfathomable smile that was so unlike her candid nature.

Suzaku felt he didn't have even a one percent chance of ever deciphering the meaning of that smile so he asked the second thing that came to his head. "Say, what is the festival all about? And why is it held only every 50 years?"

It was almost as if Euphie was glad for this distraction, if the gleeful look on her face was not any proof. "Hmm... That's a question most first-timers to the festival ask. It's quite a long story, you see. Almost like a legend... or even a fairy tale, if you have strange but highly perceptive ways of looking at things. Here in the middle of the street is not the best place for storytelling. Let's go somewhere more peaceful... like say, in the trees near the entrance of the town?"

"Err..." Suzaku was suddenly at a loss for words. Having no other option but to say "All right..." he followed her, distracted by the thought that he was getting nearer to the place where he first saw Lelouch.

'_Why am I thinking about him again?'_

* * *

"Let's see... Where shall I start... Ah, from the beginning, I suppose," Euphie began saying once she was comfortably seated on the grassy field under the shade of a nice big sakura tree, settled in front of Suzaku. The clouds were slowly gathering in the sky, lessening the sunlight blaring at the land.

"You've probably heard of the festival's name, which is the Chigiri no Tsuru. It means Crane of Promise, with a few changes to the name over the times. But the meaning is still the same."

"I've heard that from my cousin," Suzaku added. "She was actually the one who told me about this festival. And well, during that time..." he trailed off, hesitating if he should tell her about what he felt during that time or not to someone he only met a while ago.

"... Is there something wrong? It's all right, you can tell me," Euphie said gently, compassion glimmering in her blue-violet orbs and kindness encompassing her whole being. Suzaku could not resist from the way those sincere eyes looked at him.

He twiddled his fingers as he recalled his conversation with his cousin. "... Well, you see Kaguya... oh, she is my cousin," he hastily added when Euphie looked confused. "It was around two weeks ago..."

0-0-0

"_Suzaku!!!"_

_Said person winced slightly from the intensity of the overenthusiastic shout. "... Yes, Kaguya?"_

_Kaguya was a girl of fifteen, with long black hair and eyes the same hue as Suzaku's, an obvious trait that proves their relationship. "I was out in the market this morning and I accidentally bumped into this lady with long green hair..."_

_Suzaku chucked lightly. Knowing his little cousin's clumsy tendencies, it was probably meant to happen. He decided to just humour her. "And then?"_

"_She dropped the food she was carrying because I bumped into her. As an apology, I gave her some of mine. We were eating in the park when she told me about this festival in a town far north."_

"_A festival?" Suzaku repeated, curiosity piqued as he tilted his head slightly._

"_Yup!" Kaguya confirmed enthusiastically, glad that she got Suzaku's interest. "She said it was a beautiful festival, one that is held in Kyoto Village, which is very far from here. That's probably the reason we haven't heard of it before. It was held only every 50 years. It's called the Chigiri no Tsuru Festival."_

_At the mention of the festival's name, Suzaku froze. It was as if all feeling of reality left him. Welcoming darkness filled his head except for that small bit of consciousness that gripped him like a spell. It was like a softly glowing light that was urging him to get closer and take it. It was very persuasive that Suzaku wasted no time touching it. When he had, he shivered even though his surroundings weren't cold and his brilliant green eyes looked like they were hypnotized. Before he knew it, words tumbled out of his lips._

"_I'm going there."_

_Kaguya blinked owlishly, not anticpating to hear that from her cousin. She didn't think she would be able to get him this interested. When she stared at him, he had a weird face on. 'It's almost like he was...' She giggled._

_Just like Kaguya, Suzaku wasn't expecting that declaration to come from himself either. He had snapped out of his unusual daze at her giggling, for some reason aware of what he had done. What was that? He couldn't figure it out._

_The fifteen-year-old smirked mischievously. "That's nice, Suzaku. But I never knew... Heehee... Good luck!"_

"_Huh?" Suzaku voiced his thoughts, confused._

_But she was already out of the door and off on her merry way, muttering something about becoming a bridesmaid, leaving an utterly puzzled Suzaku._

0-0-0

"I don't honestly know why I said that. I was unconscious in a way when that happened. That's why I decided to go to the festival. I thought that if I went here, I could figure out why that happened to me," Suzaku finished.

Euphie, meanwhile, was listening intently to his story and when he was done, had a face that was partly glad and somewhat thoughtful. _'Looks like fate thought it was time and intervened... Or is it really the power of their feelings, able to reach even across time?'_

The brown-haired guy mistook her silent contemplation as disbelief to his story. With a sheepish smile, he said, "I know it sounds silly and unbelievable. Maybe I was just dizzy from the heat that day or something..."

"No, I believe you," Euphie said firmly immediately, much to Suzaku's surprise. His tale was as tall as a tree—so utterly ridiculous. But she believed, her eyes blazing with passionate trust.

The wind was blowing much more fiercely now, tell-tale signs of an oncoming drizzle. This was certainly odd in Suzaku's point of view, seeing as the sun was beaming at him just this morning. Weather must be really unpredictable here, he thought.

As if on cue, the droplets began their assault. Instinctively, both teens shielded themselves as the cover the tree provided was not enough.

"Ayah... I didn't think the rain would come this early today," Euphie said sadly as she stood up and wiped away the rainwater falling on her face futilely. The downpour was becoming steadier by the moment.

At that statement, Suzaku turned to look at her with a bemused look. But then, seeing her drenched brought out his gentleman side. He turned away from her to remove his coat so that she would be shielded from the rain. But to his surprise again, when he turned back to her, she was already gone.

"Euphie?" he questioned to nobody, as the water ran down his hair, his clothes and finally to the grass around him. He wondered where she had gone but then deduced that the pink-haired girl probably went to look for shelter. But why did she leave without a word and without a trace? He didn't even hear her footsteps. However, it was probably the pitter-patter of the rain that drowned it out.

Still, there was no denying the fact that he was now out in the rain alone, soaked to the skin without an umbrella or any object of protection besides his coat and with no idea where to go. He wasn't familiar with the area seeing as he wasn't a resident, so he only had a faint idea of how to get back to the Knight Inn. And the rain wasn't helping.

He sighed, readying himself to go out in the rain when he found a pink rose on the ground, standing out amidst the sea of wet green. There weren't any plants like that, even in the area. So how did it get there? Stranger still, it was lying on the place where Euphie was a while ago. In his curiosity, Suzaku bent down to touch it, as water dripped from the ends of his chestnut hair onto the petals of the flower.

As soon as his fingertips made contact with the soft light crimson-colored blossom, Suzaku was overwhelmed with a strange sensation that vibrated throughout his entire body. But it was not something foreign to him because in the deepest recesses of his mind, he felt like he had experienced it before. Where? When? His mind frantically sought the answer. Just before he was completely detached to the feeling of the real world, he realized: It was during the time that Kaguya mentioned the Chigiri no Tsuru Festival.

* * *

_Suzaku was surrounded by darkness. Or maybe it was engulfing him instead? After all, he no longer felt like he was in reality, if the fact that he could no longer feel the rain soaking and chilling him to be any indication. But this darkness... It wasn't the scary kind. It was like a blanket that was protecting or possibly barricading him from anything else that may exist or not._

'_Where am I...?'_

_If the sensation he felt before all this was the same as back with Kaguya, then why... why was he here? Back then, nothing like this happened. He only felt dazed for a few moments and then he was back to normal again. But this... It was almost like being transported into an entirely different world._

_If one could call this limitless darkness a 'world', that is._

_Suzaku was still wearing his clothes from before but they were no longer wet and there were no traces that they were even under the mercy of the rain moments ago._

_A flickering of light from behind him got the brown-haired boy's attention. It was a small pulsing ball of fire. The flame was so alive, constantly burning even though no source can be seen. It illuminated in the black surroundings. But to Suzaku's bewilderment, it was not emitting heat. The cold, lonely darkness still overpowered his senses. And just like any human being seeking light under the cover of night, he approached the fireball, which, upon his proximity, burst and grew larger, and the heat was now in the air. It was a comfortable and reassuring feeling, much better than the darkness._

_Suddenly, the core of the fire disappeared, to be replaced by a gap that showed something to Suzaku, like a film._

_From inside the fire, he could see something that looked like it came from the past. But the most surprising thing about it was---_

"_Le-Lelouch...?"_

_It was, indeed, the mysterious black-haired man. He was dressed in different clothes to when Suzaku saw him under the flame tree but the one he was wearing in the 'movie' was of similar style: regal and gorgeous. It was a black and purple tailcoat and cape with golden linings._

_Lelouch was standing proud and tall in front of what seemed like a court or throne room, where nobles, soldiers, knights, and officials alike bowed before him. He was..._

"_A king...?" Suzaku wondered out loud, shocked._

_But something else gave even more astonishment to Suzaku. For there, standing faithfully right beside the king, was his very own self. Garbed in a blue and white suit with red jewels on it that resembled eyes as well as a huge cape with a similar design to the suit but colored black and blue, there was no doubt that it was him. From the scene, it was obvious that he was the King's knight._

_The view dissolved to be replaced by the picture of a battlefield. Spears pierced flesh, arrows flew in the air like a flock of attacking falcons, swords clanged, singing the mantra of metal against metal, will to battle versus the drive to win and one belief against another. What are they fighting for? Freedom? Justice? Peace? Are the countless soldiers fighting for their lives in the battlefield unaware of their cause? Pools of blood, whether of the innocent or guilty, tainted the metal, land and flesh._

_There was no doubt in Suzaku's mind as he stared, horrified at the scene before his eyes. _

_It was a war._

_The focus moved to another part of the battlefield, on one side of the two combating forces. Suzaku watching through the flame noted with melancholy in his heart: Lelouch was there. He was the commander, the leader, the king._

_Why? He was so young and the look on his face spoke volumes that he didn't want any of this._

_An enemy was charging at him from the side, sword brandished. From his position, he wouldn't be able to strike back. He was going to be..._

_Emerald green eyes widened in fear, even though this was all just a scene playing out of a fire in front of him. He didn't know why but the thought of Lelouch dying struck a fear so deep in his heart. This was pretty confusing for Suzaku, seeing as he barely knew the man, although the nagging feeling in him said otherwise. That is, somehow, Lelouch was an important person to him and he was supposed to be familiar to him._

_Before the sword of the attacker plunged into Lelouch's body, it was stopped by another sword, held by his own Knight, the one who looked like Suzaku. Or maybe he WAS Suzaku._

"_Your Majesty!" The Knight shouted as he killed Lelouch's would-be-murderer. "Are you hurt?"_

"_I am fine," he replied. The chestnut-haired man observing from the flame took note of Lelouch's voice, having had heard it somewhere before. Then rain began to pour on the war field. Water washed the stain of the battlefield and the skies wept for the victims, but the fighting didn't stop._

'_Rain...' Suzaku pondered._

_The blue-clothed Knight faced the King steadily in the midst of the battle. They were surrounded by men killing one another, but the both of them were focused on each other, ignorant of the homicide and the downpour. With determination and passion blazing in his green eyes, the knight who looked like Suzaku spoke without hesitation in his voice._

"_Lelouch, I will protect you from your enemies."_

_Suddenly, Suzaku, still watching, felt his surroundings quake. The fireball disintegrated. Something jolted him from the darkness and forced him back to reality. His surroundings were slowly turning back into the wet grass fields of Kyoto._

* * *

Suzaku slumped onto the grass, shivering as the familiar chill of the rain invaded his senses. What was that...?

"A dream...?" He moved his hand, unaware that it was crushing the cause of his experience. The pink rose from before dissolved into petals that were carried away by the wind in the rain. He shook his head as he stood up, droplets from his hair flying in all directions.

"Yeah, maybe it was." No matter how much that nagging feeling was telling him it was real, his rational and realistic side was convincing him not to believe in tales without proof.

'_But why Lelouch?'_ he thought. Why does it all always come back to the mute man? What was his connection to all of this?

The coldness made itself known once again and tried to convince Suzaku to go back to the Knight Inn. If what he saw was real, then who was the Lelouch he met yesterday?

His mind set, Suzaku sprinted off.

* * *

Suzaku didn't care that the rain was pouring down on him, the whooshing of the water pounding in his ears. He paid no heed to the fact that his clothes were totally wet. It didn't even enter his mind that there was a possibility he could get sick from the rain.

The only concrete thought he had was that he must go to that place where he met Lelouch. To confirm that yesterday was not a dream...

He tried to remember the way there based from memory. Suzaku darted around trees, raced across fields and trekked muddy paths until finally...

The chestnut-haired teen stopped running, slightly out of breath as he stood a few steps away from the majestic flame tree. Even under the rain, the crimson flowers stood out. They were like pinpricks of fire that couldn't be doused. And right underneath the tree, seated on the grass and leaning against the trunk was...

Suzaku couldn't believe his eyes, slightly doubting, thinking that it might be the trick of the rain. He rubbed his eyes, although the water still flowed continuously. But there he was, unmoving.

Lelouch seemed not to mind the rain. He was staring off somewhere far away and most likely thinking deeply about something too. Whatever it was, Suzaku didn't care because he was too busy staring at Lelouch. The water droplets that drenched him were not clearly visible in Lelouch's pristine white outfit, as if they melded into it. The solid proof that he was bathing in the rain was the water that continuously dripped down his ebony hair, his face and his hands, that seemed to be nestling something securely.

Seeing the black-haired guy like that, Suzaku was under the impression that he was seeing an angel. But this was the Lelouch he was seeing before his eyes. That made him real to Suzaku. He was not a dream, a vision or an illusion. When their hands made contact the first time, Suzaku felt flesh and warmth.

'_He's... human.'_

Before he knew it, Suzaku's feet moved on its own, soles splashing water, towards the flame tree. He removed his coat before coming to a stop beside Lelouch. He put the garment over Lelouch, shielding him from the rain.

Suzaku's act obviously snapped Lelouch out of his daze since the water was no longer running down his body. He turned his head to look up at the chestnut-haired man, who was sporting a small smile even though the rain was pounding down on him.

"You'll catch a cold like that. But don't worry..."

A strong wind blew past, making the branches of the flame tree sway.

"Lelouch, I will protect you from the rain."

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise at that statement. Suzaku blinked then titled his head at Lelouch. What was there to be surprised about? At what he just said?

After his shock had most likely passed, Lelouch eased. A small smile graced his face as well, as he clutched the coat that Suzaku put over his head with his hand. It was a smile of gratefulness directed at Suzaku.

When Suzaku saw that, his heart began beating wildly, much faster than adrenaline rush could give. Despite the chill of the rain, he felt heat flowing through his veins, most of it settling at his cheeks. The pounding he could hear in his ears was no longer of the rain but rather of his heart. "L-lelouch?" He stuttered.

What Lelouch had been nestling in his hands before was another paper crane. He set it down on his lap before he tapped the space beside him with his hand then held out that same hand to Suzaku.

"Eh?" Suzaku wondered. Was Lelouch telling him to sit down beside him?

He stared, unsure, at the pale, thin hand. '_This hand is real. Do I have what it takes to hold it?'_ His gaze turned to Lelouch's eyes that radiated happiness. It was so different from the ones he saw in his vision.

Tan fingers gripped the inviting pale ones securely. Suzaku sat beside Lelouch, his hands never letting go. Emerald orbs searched for the gaze of violet eyes.

Suddenly, Lelouch let go of Suzaku's hand. This surprised Suzaku, since Lelouch was the one who offered it in the first place. But then, Lelouch removed the coat over his head and adjusted it so that both he and Suzaku were under it. He scooted closer to Suzaku and held the other's hand again.

Suzaku's body stiffened because of Lelouch did. He didn't know what he was supposed to do and why Lelouch was acting a bit... affectionate. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would pop out of his ribcage. '_Why is this happening to me?' _his mind screamed.

Unfortunately, Lelouch mistook his stiffness as a sign that Suzaku was uncomfortable and was about to retract. But all of a sudden, he didn't want that comforting hand to go. He didn't want to show any signs of disgust or hate to Lelouch. Plus, he liked the feeling of Lelouch's warmth seeping into his body, penetrating every fibre of his being, even more so because of the cold surroundings. So Suzaku tightened his grip on the other's hand and let Lelouch's head fall on his broad shoulder.

Lelouch's questioning eyes met Suzaku's jolly green orbs. "I meant what I said, Lelouch. Although I know it's better if we go search for shelter, I also get the feeling that you don't want to leave this place so..." Suzaku trailed off when he realized that Lelouch's eyes were slowly closing. _'Sleepy ne?' _He chuckled inside.

The rain was slowly letting up. Before he completely fell asleep, a voice so familiar to him echoed in Lelouch's mind, bringing along memories of the passionate and determined green eyes of that voice's owner.

'_Lelouch, I will protect you from your enemies.'_

With his last bit of consciousness and as the rain turned into only a few drops of water, he sought Suzaku's eyes, which were looking at him with gentleness and pure kindness, which were the total opposite to how he remembered those orbs would gaze at him.

'_Lelouch, I will protect you from the rain.'_

A feathery feeling blossomed in his heart and a smile settled in his lips before his mind drifted to slumber.

* * *

Truth be told, Suzaku himself couldn't understand why he'd done that. The rain had completely stopped by the time Lelouch was deep asleep, head rested on his shoulder. By that time, Suzaku was fully aware of what he had done, resulting in him flushing out of embarrassment. They were merely acquaintances, weren't they? They only met yesterday and yet here they were, acting like... like a couple.

Suzaku mentally gulped. N-no, that's not possible! But... this fluffy and soft sense in his chest that was making him feel so blissful only appeared when Lelouch snuggled closer to him. It was like he was flying; his whole body was floating and didn't want to go settle down. It was a strange sensation that travelled from his heart to the very ends of his fingertips and his toes, making every part of his being tingle. It was this very same feeling that was sending his mind into overdrive. It made him feel like he was in heaven.

No, we're not a couple, he firmly declared in his mind. If so, what were they? Acquaintances? But then mere associates don't do things like that. So maybe... friends? Yes, Suzaku's mind supplied. That's what they probably were. He wondered if Lelouch felt the same thing. Maybe he should ask the next time he saw him?

Sunset's rays were the only thing illuminating his path as Suzaku made his way back to the hotel. Only a few puddles remained on the road as most of the water had dried up after the sun came out. It was like the rain was only a passing breeze, going away as fast as it came. Suzaku felt a little tired and kind of sleepy, seeing as he ran in the rain. Actually, he fell asleep a few minutes after Lelouch did, though he knew that falling asleep without drying up after getting soaked in the rain was not good for the health. When he woke up, the ground was already dry, save for a few drops on the grass blades and tree leaves. What's more, Lelouch was no longer beside him and the only trace that he had ever been there in the first place was the crane he left behind, now safely tucked in Suzaku's pocket.

Honestly, Suzaku wondered, what on earth was happening to him? He wanted to go to the festival to solve the mystery regarding that trance he went under when Kaguya told him of the Chigiri no Tsuru. But rather than finally getting to the truth, more mysteries were cropping up: strange dreams, unexplainable feelings, Euphie, Lelouch...

Him again. No matter what he tried to think of, his musings always went back to the black-haired man. The tenderness in his heart always took control when he saw Lelouch, like it was his duty to care and protect him, just like a loyal Knight would.

But were his dreams true? Or were they just that: illusions his tired mind was springing on him? It was apparent that those visions took place in the past, long ago when knights, castles and war were part of reality and not of fairy tales. And Lelouch was in them. Does that mean he was someone from the past? No, that can't be, Suzaku's rational side countered. Lelouch was right here, as flesh and not a ghost. But, his skeptical side doubted. There was this mysterious air surrounding Lelouch: His inability to talk, how he just vanishes unnoticed and the way he was affecting Suzaku. Come to think of it, when he saw the visions in the fireball, he was watching separately. But in his dream last night, he was inside someone else.

Were these mysteries all connected? He questioned to nobody in particular. If so, what were they? Who was Lelouch? And Euphie, did she have a connection to this too? After all, the way she disappeared was similar to how Lelouch did it. And the pink rose lying on the ground... Suzaku was certain that he touched it before he got transported or something.

Too much thinking was making his already tired body even more exhausted. He shook his head. It was better to think about this after a good night's re---

"A-choo!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

The real mystery begins now. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first part and it made you interested to see this story through to the end.

As a sort of quiz or game for this story, try to make your theories regarding the mystery of Lelouch, Suzaku and Euphie. Oh, and the festival itself as well. Here are guide questions:

1) Why is Lelouch unable to speak?

2) Why does Lelouch keep on making cranes?

3) Why does he appear to know Suzaku and vice versa?

4) Why does Euphie seem to know something about Lelouch and Suzaku? What is her connection to them?

5) What is the festival's connection with the trio?

Of course there are more mysteries as the story goes on but that's all for now.

Despite the story being complete in draft, updates will not be as fast because I'm quite busy with school. However, I assure you there'll be one in at least every 2 weeks or so.

Review if you please, all comments and suggestions are appreciated. (And I heard that for every review submitted, a kitten is saved. I love kittens. XD). Flames will be put out by magic rain.

~Rine-Line


	2. WIND

Hi, Rine-Line is here again.

This update was way delayed, much later than I expected. Blame it on college life which is draining me of my mental juices and my time.

I originally planned to finish this by the end of November but some things came up (like my cellphone being stolen in school, and with it, my Britannia insignia dangling charm attached to it. Sigh...). And then things got kind of hectic because of the holidays so I only got to finish this now.

Anyway, here is another long chapter for you all. This answers some of the questions I posted last time. Yet at the same time, it adds more mysteries for you all to solve. And of course more romance. I get the feeling that some of you might feel this is too sappy and even sometimes cheesy. And also the mystery of Suzaku, Lelouch and Euphie is very frustrating. Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. Well, not everything though. A lot is going to be just implied so you have to read carefully.

I won't keep you waiting any longer so read on and enjoy. A Christmas present for all the readers who reviewed, put this story and me-the poor, struggling authoress- on their alerts and faves and even those who just clicked on the story and added to my number of hits and visitors. Merry Christmas! XD

Disclaimer: Darn, I no longer have that Britannian insignia charm when my phone got stolen. Oh well, at least now, I have a new cellphone and it has a lanyard that features Lelouch in Zero attire and Suzaku and Gino in Rounds of Knights uniforms. I happen to stare them a little too much sometimes. Hmm... But what I want to point out here is that all this means that I do not own Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch. I still have the DVDs though. And I'm very close to getting a Lelouch plushie.

* * *

**1,000 Cranes under a Flame Tree**

**By Aquamarine Crystalline**

**~0~0~0~**

_Love is irrational--- it has no regards for rules and bends them all the way backwards_

_Love is unbiased--- appearance, ability, status and even gender do not matter_

_Love is forever--- it can last for eternity, transcending time and space_

_Love is a mystery--- no one knows where it comes from_

_Love is a power--- it can change any man from inside_

_Love is an emotion--- it is in the heart that we feel it_

_Love is life--- it is the purpose of existence_

**~0~0~0~**

**SECOND FLIGHT: W.I.N.D. (Wishes, Illness, Narratives and Dreams)**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Suzaku felt like hell, in more ways than one. Which was an irony, because yesterday he was feeling like he was in heaven.

He was lying in bed, with a cold and a fever.

His throat was burning. No, make that: his whole body was like on fire. He felt so hot and his vision kept on blurring.

He sneezed.

"What were you saying again...? You stayed out there in the rain without anything to protect yourself? You didn't even look for shelter? If you weren't sick, I'd be beating you up right now for your stupidity. Are you an idiot or something? Oh no, wait... Maybe you're not; idiots don't catch the cold after all..."

Suzaku blearily looked at the girl towering above him, namely Kallen Kouzuki, looking so intimidating that she was virtually crushing the wet towel in her hands, making water drop on the floor. He dazedly wondered if that was his fate had he not been a sick and weak guy and a guest of the Inn. She wore a long-sleeved black vest and similarly-coloured shorts and boots. This got Suzaku confused since others wore white, like Gino. Maybe it was just a personal color preference thing.

When he arrived at the Knight Inn the night before, he nearly collapsed at the front door, had Gino not caught him before his face met the floor. Thankfully, the local doctor who made the inn his second home was present along with his nurse assistant so the workers didn't have to take the trouble of bringing him over to the town infirmary. Instead, Gino supported him towards his room, where he had laid down ever since.

Doctor Lloyd Asplund was... weird, in Suzaku's opinion. He kept saying strange things and poked at Suzaku's body with amusement and curiosity, which made Suzaku more uncomfortable than he already was. But he couldn't be sure if it was really that, or maybe his fever was making him delusional. Although, he could remember the indigo-haired nurse whose name was Cecile Croomy, constantly scolding Lloyd and pulling his ear. They bickered like an old married couple but Cecile insisted that she was 'just' his assistant. Somehow, Suzaku had his doubts about that.

Thankfully, his sickness wasn't a terminal one. He was only given some cold and fever medicine and told to get bed rest for two to three days. Lucky for him, the workers at Knight Inn were kind so they took care of him. Gino was worried for his 'buddy' and Kallen was too, though she tried to hide it. So did the other older workers like Monica and Chiba. Suzaku felt a bit embarrassed that they were taking time out of their schedule to care for him really when they were supposed to be hard at work. But Gino insisted that he was a guest of Kyoto and a good friend, and wasn't it normal to take care of ill friends?

Suzaku was grateful to be with such a good guy like Gino Weinberg. So he just decided to put his mind at rest so that he can recover faster. What he couldn't understand was this hidden desire to get better just so that he can see Lelouch again. Wasn't he supposed to get better for his own well-being and not for others?

"Really, you..." Kallen interrupted Suzaku's thoughts as she placed the towel on the sick man's forehead. "You're quite lucky though. At least, you'll be up and running by the time the festival starts."

The redhead's mentioning of the festival made Suzaku remember something.

"Um, Kallen?" He said, a bit weakly.

"What?" She replied, only half-listening as she was busy gathering cups and plates on a tray on the bedside table.

"Has anyone ever told you that... they met someone under the flame tree outside town?" Suzaku asked.

A flicker of surprise passed Kallen's face making her halt her actions. She turned to Suzaku with an eyebrow raised, most likely wondering if it was just his fever talking. But after a few seconds of scrutinizing, she decided that he wasn't in delusional mode.

"I don't really know what you're talking about," she said while arranging the dinnerware on the tray, "because I don't know what a flame tree is."

"Ah..." Suzaku tried to think despite his heat-beaten brain protesting. That tree was called such in one of the folktales his father had told him. Maybe it was called by something else in Kyoto? So he resorted to describing it.

He raised a frail hand to touch the cloth on his forehead. It felt cool to his fingertips. "It's a large tree... with orange-red flowers."

"Ah, you mean, the phoenix tail?"

Suzaku turned his head to look at her sharply, making him dizzy a little from the sudden movement. Luckily, he managed to compose himself to repeat, "Phoenix... tail?"

The female worker lifted the tray with ease. "That really majestic-looking tree that stands by itself along the Kawaguchi River, right?" Suzaku nodded in confirmation. "It certainly is an odd tree. It's the only one around in this area and it seems it was there for who-knows-how-long. No matter what kind of disaster befell the village... Typhoons, earthquakes or fires, it's still standing there. Nobody knows who planted the tree and it was there since Kyoto was formed. But..."

She turned, her back facing the sick Suzaku. "...No one's ever seen anyone there. Not even the children play there because there are lots of trees much closer to the town. So no, not a single person ever said that they met someone under the phoenix tail. Besides, despite the tree looking so beautiful and majestic and all, many believe it's haunted so no one goes near there. I mean, what else would you make of a tree that's older than this town, anyway? Why d'you ask?"

Suzaku's eyes widened. That can't be! Does that mean that Lelouch was...

He sneezed.

"You just rest now or your cold will get worse, idiot," Kallen said before leaving the room.

Suzaku sighed. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. He shivered a little so he pulled the blanket closer to himself. Being sick was the worst.

He may as well sleep then...

* * *

0-0-0

_Suzaku was inside his own dream again. Like before, he was witnessing everything through the eyes and body of someone else._

_And standing right in front of him was Lelouch in his royal black garments._

_The brown-haired man mentally marvelled at how amazing and beautiful Lelouch looked in his outfit. He carried the air of authority really well; his pride and confidence evident with every swish of his cape and every movement of his hand. The smirk on his face would have melted any girl's heart into a puddle and for some reason, that's what Suzaku's heart was doing now, despite the fact that he wasn't a girl. Definitely weird._

_Lelouch tilted his head, looking at Suzaku's direction (or possibly the person Suzaku was possessing). "Suzaku?"_

_The aforementioned froze. Lelouch really did know his name? But how? Suzaku's eyes widened. Could it be... that the body he was in now... was also of a person with the same name as him? Or was it really himself? But he was definitely not born in an era like this._

"_Is there a problem?" Lelouch continued to ask in silky tones that made Suzaku's heart flutter._

"_Not really," Suzaku's own voice came out of his mouth involuntarily. Now this was confusing him. If this person he was in now wasn't him, then why do their voices sound the same? Why do they look the same? Why do they even have the same name? But then, this was a dream right?_

"_I just wanted to see you. Is that a problem?" Suzaku asked, tilting his head as well._

_Lelouch's cheeks reddened. "Sometimes I wonder what sort of spell overcame me that I chose you to be my knight."_

"_It must be fate then." Said knight smiled._

"_Maybe. But then, it is possible that it could not. Fate can be fickle. The only constant thing about it is that it plans ahead."_

_At first, the brown-haired knight looked like he was at a loss for words, his mouth open in astonishment. But afterwards, his eyes softened. "You are a really great king. I am glad that I am your knight."_

_Now it was Lelouch's turn to be surprised. In all the time that he had been acquainted with his knight, he knew that the other was always spontaneous, courageous and loyal, albeit a bit naive. But this... "What are you saying all of a sudden?"_

_Suzaku just continued to smile._

0-0-0

_He didn't know when it began but he knew that it always there, most often residing quietly in the deepest abyss of his heart. Now it was taking control of him, possessing him to the very core of his soul. It was spreading like wildfire throughout his entire body and he could no longer stop it. But he did not mind._

_Now, it was making him do this._

_The knight savoured the unique but delicious taste that his tongue was picking up. It was pure but addicting and his inner desires wanted more of it. It was such craving he never had before. It was sweeter than honey and much more satisfying than eating those so-called extravagant dishes that the kitchens whipped up. He was a person who was content with simplicity and what he already had. That was the life of a knight and a soldier. Wanting was so foreign to him. But this... It was so intense and unstoppable. The taste was something he would do anything to relish. He would do anything or give anything for this. But he did not mind._

_Now, it was making him taste this._

_The scent he was inhaling was so heavenly. It was like a spring paradise; the fragrance of the lilies, daisies and the sunflowers from the field were around him. It was more sweet-smelling than any perfume. Oh, if only this was the air he could breathe in every second of the day and be the air he was to live on. The notion itself may have sounded so ridiculous. But he did not mind._

_Now, it was making him smell this._

_They said that the only sounds you could hear were of nature's symphony from the rustling of the trees and the cries of the many animals, the songs of the bards singing in the bars or in the streets asking for alms, or the clashing of swords in war. But what he was hearing right now was the thunderous thumping of his very own heart. It was so loud, the sound filling his eardrums he could hear nothing else. Who knew it was possible to hear the beating of your heart? But he did not mind._

_Now, it was making him hear this._

_He felt the new sensation send shivers down his spine, more than what this cold midnight air could ever give him. He felt his insides heating up but he was shivering. It was odd. But was it from excitement? Happiness? Desire? He did not know. Even with all the layers of clothing and armour he wore, he was shuddering. The heat was burning in his bones that he could no longer feel anything else but this. Why? He did not know. But he did not mind._

_Now, it was making him feel this._

_Suzaku within the dream froze._

_He was kissing..._

_Oh wait, it wasn't him. It was the knight with the same name as him._

_But even so, he could definitely feel what the knight was feeling: bliss, contentment and..._

_Sadness?_

_Two pairs of lips soon parted, not for the need of breath. It was because of the initiator's hesitance._

_Pearly tears soon began falling from emerald eyes, trickling slowly down the knight's face like dewdrops sliding down leaves before they fall to a surface they know would only splatter them._

"_I'm sorry."_

0-0-0

Suzaku blearily opened his eyes, though he squinted them a little to adjust to the ceiling light. This confounded him for a bit, because he was positive they weren't open when he fell asleep, and that was around after lunch time. He looked sideways to the window and saw that the sun was no longer out. "I've... been sleeping for that long?"

The lights were turned on, and there was a pitcher and a glass of water on the bedside table. Yet he was sure that Kallen took them on a tray with her before he fell asleep. So maybe she came back and replaced them or possibly, been checking on him? He felt another surge of gratefulness to Kallen, and maybe Gino, since he was most likely bugging her about it.

He let out a weary sigh; he still felt sick. This illness was really taking its time. He lifted a hand to his face but to his surprise, he felt something wet. It seemed to be flowing from his eyes.

"... Tears?"

* * *

He felt like a thousand screws were forcefully drilling themselves into his head. And then a hammer was continuously pounding his skull without mercy. Also, a huge pile of stone blocks were weighing on his head that it felt so heavy.

Suzaku sighed. This was totally not the best way to wake up on a lively Wednesday morning.

But then, it was not like he had any choice in the matter to begin with. His illness had not gone away and it looked like it would take another day more. Doctor Asplund did say two or three days...

However, to the currently bedridden man, even that seemed too long. First of all, he did not come to Kyoto just to fall sick (even though it was his fault in the first place---not that he would admit that out loud) and second, this was a festival that was only held every 50 years so he should be sight-seeing instead of staying in bed. If he waited for the next festival, he would be around his 60s by then, and he would not be able to enjoy it as much. This was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and here he was, on his bed in his room at the Knight Inn.

His fever was now down a bit though and his cold was getting better. Well, that was good news, in the very least.

"May I come in?" A small, feminine, seemingly bored voice spoke up from the other side of his room's door. Suzaku would actually have not heard it had he been deep in thought. He didn't even hear her knocking in that condition.

Who was it though? It was certainly not Gino or Kallen, or any of the workers of the Inn that he knew. He wasn't expecting any visitors though.

Then, maybe it was a Knight he'd never met before... (They were what the workers of the Knight Inn called themselves, at least, according to Gino, but Suzaku had a suspicion it was just the cheerful blonde who made that up and did the calling himself. He tried imitating one the day before, while Suzaku was still in bed, and he ended up breaking the desk lamp by accident. Kallen was just glad for an excuse to kick him again. She seemed to get a kick out of them, pun intended. The redhead assured Suzaku that they would replace the lamp soon and that the inn wouldn't charge him for compensation. It wasn't his fault anyways. She dragged Gino out of the room for his punishment of extra work.)

"Yes, the door is not locked."

At Suzaku's reply, the knob turned and a young girl went in. As he had guessed, it was a worker of the Knight Inn. She had pink hair tied up in a parted ponytail. The uniform she wore was white. But Suzaku wondered why she was already a worker; she looked no less than 15 years old...

"Anya."

"... Huh?"

"That's my name." She laid down the tray laden with steaming hot breakfast on the bedside table.

Suzaku surmised that Anya was a girl of few words, judging by the way she talked and her silent demeanour.

"Are Gino and Kallen busy?" He asked, since it was usually those two who brought his food to his room.

Anya turned to look at him for a moment before answering in that monotone voice of hers. "Gino is working double time for his 'accident'." She poured out a glass of water and handed it over to Suzaku who was just getting up, before continuing, "And Kallen is watching over him to make sure he does it and not get away."

Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle at that as he finally sat up, propping himself up with the headboard of the bed. That was typical of those two, acting like a not-so-ordinary couple.

"What are you laughing about?" Anya asked, frowning.

"Eh?" Suzaku paused halfway to reaching out for his glass of water, blinking. Then he chortled again, albeit a bit weakly since his headache was still bothering him, as he now took the offered drink. "Nothing, really. I just thought it would be very like those two."

The pink-haired girl looked bored as she watched Suzaku slowly drink to soothe his parched throat. However, there was a faint interested gleam in her eyes. She sat down on the chair by the bed. After a while, she spoke. "You have only known them for three days and yet you seem like you know them very well already."

Suzaku drained his cup before answering with a smile, "I guess that's just how I am. Besides, Gino is a friendly guy."

Despite not showing it outwardly, Anya was surprised by his answer. She covered up her surprise by taking the glass from his hands then handing him his breakfast--- squash soup and bread.

She seemed to be deep in thought as Suzaku began eating. The brown-haired man wondered if she always looked like she was bored or that uninterested in her surroundings. He also wondered why she was already working despite being so young...

He couldn't resist asking, "Why do you work here?"

Slowly, she faced him with a questioning look.

Suzaku looked sheepish as he added, "I mean, you look so young so..."

"This is the only place I could go to after my family died," Anya replied, much to Suzaku's surprise. Truthfully, she was as astonished he was. She was a silent type of person who wouldn't talk unless it was important. She had no obligation to answer him, so why?

"Ah, sorry for asking." Suzaku looked sincerely apologetic.

"... It's fine. I don't often talk about it anyways. Only a few people know."

Suzaku looked relieved. "That's good." He took a sip of his hot soup. He stared at his food as a sad smile began to form on his face. "You know, my family's gone too."

Anya remained silent but it appeared that she was listening. "I only have my cousin left. She is around the same age as you. So, I am actually working in my hometown to support the both of us."

"... You left your work to go here?"

"Oh, no. I worked overtime before I left to cover for the time that I'll be here."

"... Then why did you come here?"

Suzaku paused, unsure of what to answer to that seemingly simple question. What had he come here for? To have fun in a grand festival like others were? To be able to tell others that he had gone to a festival that only takes place every half-century? Or is it because of his supposed original goal of solving the mystery of that strange feeling that overcame him when Kaguya told him about the festival like he'd told Euphie?

Why?

"That... I don't even know myself. I am not sure anymore either. I just knew I had to go."

But he still managed a small smile. "I hope I can figure it out by the time the festival ends though."

Anya just blinked then nodded. She stood up and took the empty bowl and the glass and put them on the tray. She then proceeded to leave. But before she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks.

"I am sure you can find your answer," she said before going out, leaving Suzaku on his own.

As Anya closed the door of Suzaku's room behind her, she sighed. She hadn't talked that much for a long time. And besides, only a select few could make her talk like that. She didn't know why, but Suzaku had that quality that made her feel like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't mind. Was it his naivety?

Or was it what Gino, one of those select few, called friendship?

A small smile graces her young face. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

A cheery Thursday morning greeted Suzaku as he walked the streets of the town, now fully recovered. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh morning air that he'd been deprived off since he was sick in bed three days ago. He didn't like being cooped up anyways. He preferred the great outdoors, running free and feeling the wind at full power rushing against his face.

Decorations and stalls for the festival were three-fourths done, he noted. People were still busy though and the town was still buzzing with activity. The number of tourists and stalls for some reason overwhelmed Suzaku a little for, in his memory, they weren't that many the last time he was strolling through the streets. Well, being stuck in bed for three days did that to him.

He ran a hand through his brown locks with a sigh. In the three days that he lay in bed, he had been plagued with _those _dreams again. Plagued, because they kept appearing one after another. Yes, the ones about Lelouch. He felt like they were drilling themselves into his head, as if wanting him to realize something. But what was he supposed to see from some visions of a fantasy story? For all he knew, they were only the products of his vivid imagination mixed with the memories of the tales his father told him and the memory of Lelouch. Before his father died, the old man used to tell him a lot of myths. But then, none of them remotely resembled the scenario his dreams were presenting him.

But... He was also curious about that flame tree outside. So it was called the phoenix tail around here, Suzaku remembered when Kallen told him. It made Suzaku recall what his father told him when he was young...

0-0-0

_Little 10-year-old Suzaku was standing in front of a grave on a bright but windy day. The breeze was making the petals of the sakura tree that towered over him and his father beside him fly in the wind and spread its fragrance._

_Written on the grave was the name of Suzaku's mother. And today was the tenth anniversary of her death. She died giving birth to her only child, only to never see him grow up. But the reverse also applied, her son never saw her either, except for the few paintings of her in their house. It was kind of sad to celebrate his birthday and his mother's death anniversary on the same day. He could never truly smile nor genuinely cry for decorum of both occasions were preventing him from doing so. It seemed that on this day, as one more got added to his age, he was reminded that his mother died for that. It made him guilty yet at the same time grateful for his mother's sacrifice._

_In Suzaku's arms were a bunch of flowers- bright red camellias- his mother's favourite flower, according to his father. He carefully laid them in front of grave as his father watched._

_Once he had set the flowers properly, Suzaku slowly turned back to look at his father. Kururugi Genbu had a distant look in his eyes, as if dwelling on his memories, presumably of the happy times he had with his dearly departed wife._

"_You know, Suzaku," he began, "your name was actually given to you by your mother."_

_The brown-haired child tilted his head in curiosity and interest, a gesture Genbu took to be a sign that Suzaku was listening. He continued, "Do you know of the tale of the four gods?"_

"_Four gods?" He repeated._

"_Seiryuu of the west, Byakko of the east, Genbu of the north and..." his father paused to take a breath, " Suzaku of the south."_

_Emerald eyes widened in surprise._

"_Your mother revered Suzaku. She named you after that god so that he may watch over you and guide you in her place."_

_A sad look was visible on Suzaku's face as the reality that he can never be with his mother on this earth made itself known again._

"_Otou-sama, what does the god Suzaku look like?"_

"_A majestic crimson phoenix."_

0-0-0

"Phoenix..." Suzaku uttered softly. It seemed that apart from Lelouch, phoenix was another word that was repeating itself in this strange turn of events. His name being uttered repeatedly, people he only just met knowing his name, the flame tree being called phoenix tail in Kyoto and then...

A bolt of realization hit Suzaku as he stopped in his tracks. He put a hand to his pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of paper folding.

Lelouch's crane.

But as he scrutinized it more carefully, he could see another type of bird beyond the first impression of a crane. The many "tail feathers" created by tearing off the tail and the wider wings... There was no mistaking it.

A phoenix.

When he first saw Lelouch's handiwork, the legendary bird already came to mind but he shrugged it off, overridden by the fact that it was a folded paper crane. No one made paper phoenixes anyway. But here was one, right on the palm of his hand.

"Oh? It is quite rare to see someone so young like you still familiar with the legend of the phoenix crane."

Suzaku looked up to his side, to see a kind-looking, old woman smiling at him from behind a flower stall set-up for the festival. She must have seen him staring at the origami product on his hand.

"Legend of the phoenix crane?"

"Yes, child. It is an old tale of Kyoto. It has faded with the ages, barely remembered even by the old folks of this town. Not many are aware but it is actually the story the festival is based on."

"Really?" Suzaku uttered, surprised, eyes wide.

She nodded, her gray locks slipping a bit. Then beckoned for him to come closer with a sweep of her bony hand, to which he complied. "Long, long ago, before this place became a town, there was a very prosperous kingdom here."

"What made the place amazing were not the skilled and courageous soldiers of the army or its mines laden with gold and diamonds but the king."

"The king?" Suzaku repeated.

"The ruler of the kingdom was a very young man, barely an adult. He had inherited the kingdom by himself when his mother the previous ruler died. But despite his youth, he was very intelligent and wielded so much power over the kingdom. He was also fearless and with his army conquered many villages and towns to broaden the territory. In this way, the kingdom became so powerful and rich, even if the king was a young man, that it was feared by others.

"Now this young king had a knight, who was very faithful and loyal to him. He was also exceptionally skilled with the sword and he was never defeated in a fight. According to some accounts, he was blessed by the phoenix god when he was born and this is the reason for his abilities. He protected the king with all his might. Both he and the king were extremely close, having been friends ever since their childhood. They were inseparable."

As the old woman told the story, Suzaku wondered why he could imagine her story so vividly in his head. The young king... looked like Lelouch. And the knight... was him. Memories of his dreams were helping largely on that part, he noticed.

"One day, an arranged marriage was agreed upon by that kingdom and another equally powerful kingdom... whose name has slipped out of my mind, I am sorry to say, child... The young king was betrothed to a beautiful and kind princess around his age from the other kingdom. For reasons unknown, the knight was bothered by this and it was thought that it was because he had feelings of love for that princess. No one is sure, however."

Suzaku shuddered; a certain cheerful pink-haired girl suddenly came to his mind. What was going on?

The old lady florist took a deep breath before continuing, "Those two kingdoms were at par with each other when it came to power so this engagement was a way for them to assure that neither will wage war against the other. A contract of peace, you might say. When the princess came to visit to the kingdom... I do not remember exactly anymore... But something happened, and the princess was killed."

"K-killed...!?" Somehow, the image of Euphie lying in a pool of her own blood with a sword plunged into her heart did not sit too well with Suzaku. But it was like the picture itself was in front of his eyes.

A somber look settled on her old features before going on, "The princess' father was completely distraught over her death and blamed the young king and his knight for her bereavement. I do not know why he did so but that is how the story goes. He declared war. And so the two kingdoms fought and thousands of lives were lost. The other kingdom had the winning edge because they had superiority in numbers."

'_War...'_ Suzaku thought grimly.

"The other kingdom divided its troops, one for the battlefield and one headed for the kingdom capital. When the young king learned of this, he had no choice but to divide his own troops as well and had his knight in charge of the one for the battlefield while he led the other troop to defend the capital. Before the two parted, the knight handed the king a paper crane but it had the appearance of a phoenix. The two made a promise to see each other under the tree they used to play under when they were children, after they managed to win. They went their separate ways. The king managed to win in his part but the knight still had not returned. Worried, the king set off alone for the tree, leaving his general in charge. When he arrived there, the knight was nowhere to be found. And so he set the phoenix crane free into the skies, praying and wishing... Waiting for the knight to meet him..."

'_I will wait for you...' _an oddly familiar voice suddenly resonated in Suzaku's head.

The old lady smiled at Suzaku. "And that's it for the story. The phoenix crane that the young king set free into the skies eventually came to symbolize a wish or promise of undying love. How it came to be that, I have no idea. It became a tradition then a festival. The phoenix crane was soon forgotten and the people now use ordinary cranes. People make a paper crane, then at midnight of the last day of the festival, they make a wish on it then everyone sends them to the sky. They believed that the crane would carry their wish to the gods in heaven. That is why it became the Chigiri no Tsuru... or Crane of Promise festival. It is mostly couples who wish for prosperity and a successful relationship that do this so the festival ended up associated with romance and the like."

'_... because I love you.'_

_

* * *

_

Suzaku wandered the streets of Kyoto; the old woman's story still lingering in his mind. When she finished her story, he decided to go so as not to bother her anymore in her work. Though she did insist that he come see her during the festival, to which Suzaku politely agreed before they parted.

'_No wonder Kaguya was muttering about bridesmaids and the like. This festival is mostly flocked by couples.'_

For some reason, the story was nagging at him but he didn't know why. He wasn't really looking where he was going, just wherever his feet were leading him. And apparently, it was to bump straight into a particular girl with rose-colored hair.

"Suzaku!"

"Euphie?" Emerald eyes blinked disbelievingly. He didn't expect to meet up with her again after she just seemingly disappeared into thin air four days ago.

She smoothed out the folds on her dress that came with unceremoniously bumping into the brown-haired youth. "Are you all right now?"

"Y-yes. How did you know I was-"

"I learned from Miss Kouzuki," she answered readily. Then she clapped her hands. "Since you are all better now, I can now tell you what I was supposed to tell you back then. There will be no rain today, too. Shall we go?"

* * *

Before Suzaku knew it, he and Euphie were under the sakura tree again. She sat down on the grass and gestured for him to do the same. Once they had settled, she began, "It is a really old folk tale of Kyoto. Many have forgotten it and it is only known by word of mouth."

"Um, Euphie... I don't mean to interrupt but I have already heard of the story," Suzaku said with a slightly embarrassed demeanour.

"Oh, you have?" Euphie smiled but the tone of her voice was wavering between joy and disappointment. _'But if it was a native who told him, it is most likely the altered version of the story... or the incomplete one.' _"So what do you think of it?"

At Euphie's question, Suzaku became grim, contemplating. What did he really think of the story? Was it merely a folk tale? Or was there more to it, like his dreams and this nagging feeling were telling him? What exactly was this nagging him about?

"There is something odd about the story," he began. "That is the only thing I am sure of. But I do not know what exactly is bothering me about the story."

Euphie nodded once then proceeded to ask again, "What does bother you about the story?" She said it like she was not expecting an answer from him. "Is it the fact that the knight was bothered by the king's betrothal to the princess? Why did the princess' father blame the young king and his knight? Or-"

"---Why did the king wait for the knight?" Suzaku finished. "Also, I feel like the story is... incomplete. And it is too... clean. There are so many things left unexplained. I know it is just a folk tale and there is a possibility that it is really just a story but if it was true... There are some things I don't understand, Euphie."

The pink-haired girl did not reply, closing her eyes solemnly. _You already know the answer to that question, Suzaku, but you choose to deny it. _After a few moments of silence, she slowly opened her eyes and pinned Suzaku with a meaningful and determined gaze. "Do you wish to know the truth, Kururugi Suzaku?"

After letting her first question sink in, she added, "Even if there is no turning back?"

It was as if invisible force was holding Suzaku in place. He flinched inwardly at those unwavering cerulean eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing him, drilling through to the very core of his soul. He couldn't move under the sudden tense conditions, only staring back at Euphie, as she waited for his response. It was so out of character for the cheerful and enthusiastic Euphie that Suzaku knew. But he figured she must have a reason for doing so.

What exactly was this truth she was talking about, Suzaku wondered. Was it about the story? Was it about his strange dreams? (And if she knew of them, how and why?) Was it about herself? Was it about Lelouch?

He had too many questions. And yet she was speaking of only one truth. What was he supposed to know? Will knowing this truth finally set his mind at ease? Will those haunting dreams stop invading his mind in his sleep?

Then, what did she mean by "no turning back"? Was the truth that horrifying and mind-scarring that she needed to warn him about it? Will it change his life forever, all blissful innocence gone in a single moment?

But still, even if that truth only answered one question, it was better than nothing. Even if that truth only shed light on the simplest of questions and even if knowing so would change everything?

"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the busy streets of Kyoto, there strolled a young woman. She had long hair the hue of fresh green apples, which flew freely in the strong breeze. A rather large straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it was jammed on her head and shadowed her face. Slowly she looked up, revealing seemingly emotionless golden eyes, to see the sun covered by a large cloud, the smallest rays of light barely passing through.

In a monotonous voice, she murmured.

"_His_ time is almost up..."

* * *

"E-Euphie..."

Suzaku was at a loss for words as he stared in a mixture of horror and shock. As soon as he had uttered his response, the pink-haired girl placed her hand over his. When her hand made contact with his, he suddenly felt a rippling feeling all around him, like a stone dropped into a pond, creating a disturbance that continually spreads on an otherwise calm and peaceful body. It also felt so cold, like completely frozen ice. It made him lose the feeling on his hand, the warmth slowly being drained away.

Blood...

There was so much blood.

Euphie's normally white and light pink and purple dress was stained with blood, the red liquid splattered all over the area where her heart should be. Needless to say, Suzaku was completely and utterly horrified.

Yet, she was still seated in front of him and her gaze still lingered, life still burning in them. How was this possible!?

"I am already dead, Suzaku."

She removed her hand from Suzaku's, and then put it over her bloody stab wound. Her eyes finally let go of their invisible hold on Suzaku as she averted them, looking down at her hand that rested over her chest. "Hundreds of years ago..."

With a sad smile, she looked up to face Suzaku again. Her blue-violet eyes emanated so much sorrow that Suzaku could feel them too. All too clearly...

"Lelouch killed me."

* * *

"_EUPHIE!!!"An anguished scream tore through the air._

_The pink-haired girl felt intense pain when the sword came into contact with her flesh. But after the initial impact, she felt nothing. The numbness was spreading throughout her body. Her life was fading away..._

"_Euphie..." the young king could only utter her name in painful sorrow and regret. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice. It was her life or his... _

_The knight was frozen in place after he cried out her name but managed to regain his senses to catch her as she fell._

_Lelouch surveyed the surroundings. The attacking assassins under that vile blonde-haired man were now backing off. The young king seethed in fury. How dare he... Overpowering Suzaku and himself in numbers and then holding his knight at knife point, demanding that he kill the young princess himself or Suzaku will die._

_It was a choice not as a king but as a human being that he did not want to make._

_Suzaku told him that it was alright that he be the one to die. After all, he was a knight and he was prepared to die, as long as it's for the king. Lelouch was the king and Euphie was a princess. His life could not possibly be compared to theirs. If Lelouch killed Euphie, it would definitely mean war for the two kingdoms._

_And it was what that blonde-haired man wanted._

_The knight's logic was right but... Lelouch's emotions were disagreeing. Deep in his heart, he didn't want Suzaku to die. That strange feeling in his heart that made itself known whenever he thought about Suzaku or when he was with the knight was making him hesitate to do what would be right for the situation. He was a king and he'd long ago learned to push away his emotions in order to do what was right for the kingdom. That was how the kingdom became powerful and prosperous under his rule._

_But he couldn't let Euphie die either. She was the first one outside of his and Suzaku's friendship to have made him open up and show his human side again. She was also the one who made him realize what his true feelings were..._

"_Decide now, young king! I have little patience," the leader said in a sweetly mocking voice._

_Suzaku struggled against the two black-clothed men who had a tight grip on his arms to no avail. The third one who was holding the knife on his neck let the blade gleam a little before letting it slide a bit on Suzaku's neck. A few drops of blood trickled down into the dagger._

_Before he could stop himself, Lelouch yelled, "Suzaku!"_

_Despite being a pacifist and gentle person, the princess could not help but be angry at the scene. That man was playing with both Lelouch and Suzaku and their feelings for one another, although at the moment it was only Lelouch who was aware of them. 'How could he do this!?' she thought._

"_I told you. Now make your decision before that knife completely buries itself in his neck. You are an intelligent king; surely deciding is not a problem for you. Or maybe I should kill you instead. But then, seeing how you struggle is much better." The mastermind laughed evilly._

_Suzaku was terrified of the prospect of Lelouch dying. He didn't know why, but he was sure that he could not bear to live a day without his childhood friend._

_Lelouch was still torn in indecision as Euphie watched in terror at the events taking place. She knew that Lelouch was confused between what was good for the kingdom and what he desired as a human being. To protect the peace or to fulfil his happiness?_

_Ever since she was a child, she had been overshadowed by her older siblings. They were always better than her, be it studying or anything else. But she was content with it because she always just wanted to make everyone she loved happy. That included Lelouch and Suzaku, whom she has considered her close friends._

"_Lelouch!" She called his attention and basically everyone else's as well since the rest were silent and her call tore through the tension._

_The pink-haired princess smiled sadly. "It is alright."_

_Her statement shocked everyone, most especially Lelouch and Suzaku, and including the blonde man._

"_What are you saying, Euphie?" Suzaku asked. She couldn't be..._

_The leader regained his composure as he smirked. "Honestly, Princess. I would have never thought you would offer yourself willingly. But it does not matter to me. You would get killed one way or another, anyway, because you saw something you were not supposed to."_

_Euphie tightened her fist determinedly. She always had a bad feeling about him and planned to expose how he'd been manipulating her father. But he was one step ahead of her._

_Lelouch looked at her worriedly. "Euphie..."_

"_You told me that you could not live without Suzaku, right?"_

'_Eh?' Suzaku was surpised._

_The young king looked down, avoiding anyone's gaze. He said softly, "Yes..."_

"_Then do it, Lelouch. For me and for the both of you too. As long as the both of you are alive, I believe the two of you have a chance."_

_Lelouch remained silent for a while before he finally looked up, meeting Euphie's gaze with sorrowful amethyst eyes. "Are you absolutely sure, Euphie?"_

"_Yes," she answered without any hesitance._

_The young king nodded before he slowly drew his sword from its scabbard. "I hope you can forgive me, Euphie. But I..."_

"_I told you, it is alright. Tell him, all right? I wish the both of you happiness..."_

_Suzaku wanted to yell at Lelouch to stop. But he was too stunned to say anything. He could do nothing but watch as the sword plunged into Euphie's heart._

_And that was when he cried out her name to the heavens._

_Lelouch faced the evil leader, putting on his regal front. "I have done what you wanted. Now leave us alone."_

"_Oh, I would be more than willing to do so. After all, my still incompetent minions let your little knight go when they should not have. Also, I would rather leave you with time for the princess' funeral. Prepare yourself then."_

_And he left with his assassins, leaving the three by themselves. Once they were out of sight, Lelouch couldn't hold his emotions in any longer and let the tears fall down silently._

_Suzaku cradled Euphie in his arms, as he finally cried. "Euphie! Don't..."_

_The pink-haired girl was already gasping for breath. "It is too late, Suzaku." She too, was crying. "I am sorry. I wish... I could have known... both you and Lelouch... even better but it seems... that will never happen." She coughed out blood._

"_Suzaku... I loved Lelouch when we were younger... and when I met you... and got to know you... I also fell in love with you... Both of you... seemed to return my feelings..." She coughed again. "But... what you two felt for each other... It was different..."_

"_Wh-what do you mean, Euphie?"_

_She smiled. "Suzaku... You love Lelouch, right?"_

"_...Love?" Was that it? Was that what he felt for Lelouch all along? Was that the identity of the strange feeling that possessed his heart?_

"_Such a strong... and undying love... That you would do anything for him... And Lelouch would do the same for you... Because he loves you too, Suzaku..."_

"_Lelouch does...?"_

"_Yes... He told me... But he never told you... And you..." She coughed out more blood as she became paler yet the tears still flowed from her cerulean eyes. "... never told him..."_

"_Tell him... Promise me..."_

"_I will, Euphie..."_

"_I hope... the two of you... can be happy... forever..." Another coughing fit rocked her body that was slowly being deprived of life._

_Her eyes were slowly closing. "Suzaku... I feel sleepy..."_

_Emerald eyes widened. "No, Euphie, don't..."_

"_I am... so tired... and... sleepy... Good night... Suzaku..." She finally closed her eyes along with her life._

"_EUPHIE!" Fresh tears fell down from Suzaku's eyes._

_Suzaku's outburst told Lelouch as much. His back was turned against the two. He couldn't face them, not after what he did._

_The knight laid Euphie down gently on the ground and removed the sword from her heart. Lelouch's sword..._

_Slowly, he turned to Lelouch and the young king could feel the knight's eyes gazing into him. He heard him approaching, steps heavy and slow. Did Suzaku want revenge? To kill him?_

'_But I deserve it... because I killed Euphie...'_

_But the stabbing pain never came._

_Instead, Lelouch felt comfort as two strong arms wrapped around him like a lifeline._

"_Suzaku...?" Lelouch was confused. Didn't Suzaku want to kill him?_

"_We have already lost Euphie. I do not want to lose you as well, Lelouch. I... I cannot live without you too..."_

_Slowly, Suzaku let go, giving Lelouch the chance to turn around and face the knight. _

_He averted from Suzaku's gaze. "I killed Euphie..." He said bitterly._

"_... You had no choice. Euphie was willing to die. You did not want me to be killed, even though I was willing to sacrifice myself too. It is not your fault. It lies with that man..."_

"_Suzaku..." Lelouch wondered how his knight could be so forgiving. If he believed Suzaku's naivety was godly, then now he knew his pure heart was too. "I..."_

"_Stop, Lelouch. Do not blame yourself for what happened." He raised a hand to wipe away Lelouch's tears. "Euphie wanted us to be strong... and happy."_

_He felt a pang in his heart at the mention of her name but he tried his best to overcome it. Lelouch leaned to Suzaku's touch, using his hand to prop Suzaku's. He closed his eyes and a small smile graced his lips._

"_Yes."_

_

* * *

_Before Suzaku knew it, he himself had been crying.

Euphie looked worriedly at him. It was the most painful thing to happen to the three of them. And Suzaku had to see it happen again. She directed her gaze to her hand that was resting on Suzaku's hand, which allowed him to see the vision.

"Suzaku," she began, "the folktale the Chigiri no Tsuru festival is based on is a true story. It really happened here, in this very place. The story that you have most probably heard is not the accurate account of the events. But, Suzaku... You have been having dreams about Lelouch and knight Suzaku. Am I right?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly.

"They were real events. Going to Kyoto triggered the memories of knight Suzaku in you."

They were all real? They were not just illusions? Then did that mean the kiss under the moonlight was also true...?

And he actually...

Lelouch...

"Suzaku... You are..."

Euphie put her other hand over their intertwined hands. "The knight's reincarnation..."

The brown-haired man was surprised. He almost didn't want to believe it but there was no other explanation for all the strange things that was happening to him. It explained the fact that he had been having strange dreams and visions. It shed light on why he felt like that when he held Lelouch's hand when they first met.

But wait...

"If what you said was true, then it happened hundreds of years ago. Then how come both you and Lelouch are..."

She closed her eyes. "Suzaku... That is just how strong our wishes are."

"Wishes?"

Euphie opened her eyes but they now had a dazed look, as if she was immersed in her thoughts. "When one wishes strongly from the bottom of their hearts, it can come true."

"I wished to be able to help Lelouch and Suzaku. And it came true. I can go back to having a human body and then enchantment can conceal my injury. However, I cannot maintain it when it rains. I turn into a flower until the downpour stops."

Suzaku suddenly remembered the pink rose he saw on the field back then. _'So that was it...'_

"Lelouch had a wish too."

"H-he did?"

Euphie looked solemn. "His wish... It was to wait for you. And to tell you he loved you."

"But he's..."

"I know." She became even more poignant. "Half of his wish will probably never be granted."

"Half of it?" He knew the reason why the part about Lelouch telling his feelings can't come true but what was the other half about?

"He also wanted you to tell him what you feel."

Suzaku didn't know what to say. What exactly did he feel for Lelouch?

Now that he had been given the truth--- the explanation for everything---What was he supposed to do?

What now?

* * *

**To be continued...**

Ahaha! Cliffhanger! (Dodges tomatoes, books, and other unidentified flying objects thrown by frustrated readers)

I know that was mean of me but it just had to stop there. At least, you have a faint idea of what is going to happen next, right?

Here are some points for you all to ponder on:

1)Who is that green-haired girl with the straw hat? (It's a little obvious but I want to see your opinions). What did she mean by her statement? Who was she talking about?

2)Why was Anya given the spotlight somewhere near the start? Do you think she has an important role or was she there only because I could not think of any character to put in the story and I wanted to make the chapter longer?

3)What do you think Suzaku will do?

4)What do you think of the folktale? Was it touching? Ridiculous?

5)Who is the evil mastermind who forced Lelouch to kill Euphie?

I hope you can answer even one of those questions. They motivate me to update (like reviews) and give me more fanfic ideas and plots. So a big hug and thanks to those who willingly take time to help poor me! I appreciate it.

Also, did you notice that there was no Lelouch in this chapter? Oh no! Did I forget him? Ah well, there's going to be a lot of him in the next chapter anyway. With Suzaku, of course!

Anyway, the next update is probably going to appear next year. I am going to celebrate New Year's watching a fireworks display. So I guess this chapter is both a Christmas and New Year's present to all you dedicated readers then.

Just to let you know though, this fic is not going to be abandoned. I know I update like, every once in a blue moon, but there's no helping college life. I take a long time to make the chapter as lengthy as you see. However, I have a proposition to those who are impatient for long update times. Do you want to have a long chapter that only appears every two weeks or so like I am doing? Or do you want a short one but with a regular update time? Responses greatly appreciated, of course.

Review if you please, all comments and suggestions are appreciated. Flames are to be used to heat bath water.

Till next time. See ya~

~Rine-Line


End file.
